1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slider for a slide fastener having an automatic stop means in a covered slide fastener which is provided with cover parts such as blades, sewing threads, or fastener tapes for covering leg portions of linear fastener elements substantially completely.
2. Prior Art
A slider having an automatic stop means in a conventional linear slide fastener has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open application No. S57-7313 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,705), wherein a pressure land for pressing coupling portions of fastener elements are protruded in a central longitudinal direction on an inner face of an upper wing of a slider body, whereby a generally Y-shaped guide channel is formed to prevent threads sewed to the leg portions of the fastener elements from wearing away due to sliding of the slider and to insert an automatic stop claw for stopping the slider among the coupled and exposed right and left fastener elements.
In other known sliders for linear slide fasteners having automatic stop means, the automatic stop claw is inserted among the coupled right and left fastener elements, whereby a claw opening is arranged on the outlet side on a relatively wide linear rib in a center portion of an upper wing of a slider body, that is, the claw opening is punched in the linear rib in the area where flanges on both sides of the slider body are parallel.
Since the above-mentioned and other known sliders for slide fasteners having the automatic stop means may be applied to a slide fastener chain wherein leg portions of right and left fastener elements are attached to the fastener tapes, a stop claw is inserted into the area wherein right and left fastener elements are mutually engaged and exposed on the tapes.
Accordingly, the slider having the automatic stop means had not been used nor disclosed in the past in the covered slide fastener wherein the leg portions of the fastener elements are wholly covered with blades, sewing threads, or fastener tapes without exposing the fastener elements when the linear right and left fastener elements are mutually engaged.